Dear Mom
by luv2write0205
Summary: July Week 4 Character Specific Prompt: Reid writes a letter to his mom every day.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters on the show

**Summary: **This prompt was written for the July Week 4 Character Specific Prompt: **Reid writes a letter to his mom every day. Write one of his letters.**

"_I'm sure that my mom would have been happy with any path I chose."_

_-Joely Fisher_

***~OoO~***

**Dear Mom**

Dear Mom,

I wanted to write you this letter to check up on you. How are you? How's Vegas? I know that I haven't seen you in a while and I'm sorry about that. Life has been crazy with work and cases that I haven't even had the chance to call you. I hope that these letters do substitute for that. Have you heard from Dad lately? I was wondering how he's been holding up. You know that I miss you so much. It's definitely been a while.

Remember how you always wanted me to get a girlfriend, settle down and give you and dad some grandchildren? I wanted to tell you that I just got a new girlfriend (I know I haven't had many of them). She is really nice and she works with me at the Bureau at the FBI. I am sure that you would love her. Maybe one day I can come to Vegas and visit you soon. Maybe I can bring my new girlfriend along too.

How have you been feeling? I've been worried that you are lonely where you are. I do hope that you have been taking your medication daily. Sometimes I feel like a bad son because I never see you. It's been four years. Oh and I picked up a little something for you in that cardboard box that came with this letter. I hope that you like the simple gift that I picked out for you at the gift shop. I know it isn't much, but I was hoping that you would like it.

Oh and I also wanted to tell you that I just got a new pet fish named Rodney. He is a clownfish and he is my new best friend. The other day, one of my friends and colleagues, Penelope, came with me to this really cool convention. You probably don't know what that is, but it is actually a place that is a resemblance to a certain book, movie, play or television show. Usually, the conventions correspond to these items. I like Star Wars conventions and a couple others that you probably wouldn't know. I know that Star Wars is one of the only things that you are really familiar about.

My other friend, Morgan, introduced me to the dating world and how important it is to find that special someone. You would probably like Morgan. He told me to find a girl that warmed my heart upon seeing her smile, to blank out at her gentle laugh, to enjoy her delicious taste and to savor the smell of her hair. I suddenly feel like a teenager again, one who is out there to find that girl of his dreams. And I found her. I can't wait for you to meet her because I am really in love with her.

Well, I hope that you like the gift and I hope to see you soon. Never forget that amongst the craziness of life and its bearings, I never forget you and I will always love you.

With Love,

Spencer

***~OoO~***

Spencer Reid finished writing the letter to his mother, his pen scratching on the paper on his desk. Laying the pen down, he packed the stuffed teddy bear into its cardboard, making sure that the sign that said "_I Love You, Mom_" was sticking up and seeable. Laying the pink envelope inside, he sealed the box with clear tape and stuck his stamp and label on the box.

Reid heard his girlfriend approaching his desk. "Hi Spencer" she murmured, planting a kiss to his jaw. "Are you almost done with your work?"

Reid nodded. "Almost, I just need to stop by the post office on the way home to drop a package off to my mother in Las Vegas, Nevada".

Nodding, the woman took his hand. "I really want to meet your mother. She seems like such a nice person. After we go to the post office, we can go home, right?" She winked at Reid.

Reid smirked at her. "Sure, hon" Together, the duo headed out of the doors of their work building to set a future for the coming night in a pleasurable way.

***~OoO~***

"_Let your life lightly dance on the edges of Time like dew on the tip of a leaf." _

–_Rabindranath Tagore_

***~OoO~***

**Reviews are appreciated. I love**

**hearing what you think of my stories.**


End file.
